


Eggs in the Morning

by Brawness



Series: Going Dental [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, I REGRET NOTHING, Innuendo, M/M, Mistakes were made, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Is there anything more intimate than letting someone see the deepest recesses of your mouth?Well Kang Seungyoon has the hots for his hot dentist.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon
Series: Going Dental [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Eggs in the Morning

The overhead lights were soft, lending a soothing ambiance to a room that was anything but. He lay back on the reclined chair, clenching both hands together as if in prayer. 

Well, he was praying. 

Because he was scared as fuck. 

He was getting his tooth pulled. 

By a dentist he never met before, because his old one retired. Gone was the kindly old man that gave him sugar free gum after every visit. In his place was a younger dentist—

“Kang Seungyoon?” 

His heart jumped, he sat up and turned towards the voice.

He was tall. Very tall. And broad. 

Holy fuck, his shoulders. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Lee Seunghoon. I will be your dentist.” Dr. Lee took off his face mask. 

Holy fuck. 

The man was handsome as fuck. How? How—

Who gave him the right? 

Speechless, Seungyoon bowed and shook his hand. Oh wow. His hand was huge. 

“So, according to your file, you need to have your molar extracted?” He washed his hands and put gloves on. The man was no nonsense, professional, even a tad bit cold. 

“Is it painful?” He asked. 

“Not really.” Seungyoon answered, settling back on the chair as the dentist pulled the light down. 

“Open for me please.” 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

He was so close. Fuck. Seungyoon could smell his body wash. Or shampoo? Whatever it was, it smelled very nice. 

Fuck.

He was even more handsome at that range. 

He obediently opened his mouth, mortified as fuck that this handsome dentist will see down his mouth, his nose and probably all the way down to his soul from that angle. 

“Ah yeah. Let’s have some x-rays done and we’ll take care of it okay?” Dr. Lee smiled. 

His teeth were perfect. 

*

Growing up, his old dentist always told him that he always had the devil of a time pulling Seungyoon’s teeth. It didn’t matter that they were baby teeth. The roots actually  _ hooked into  _ his jaw bone, not just planted there. 

This time wasn’t any different. 

He literally saw Dr. Lee use all of his considerable strength to pry the stupid tooth out of his head. Seungyoon thought his jaw was going to break. 

“Okay, I got the first piece out.” Dr. Lee’s eyes crinkled in the corners, showing Seungyoon the bloody half of his tooth and dropping it on the tray beside the dental chair. 

If he wasn’t already lying down, he would’ve fainted. Actually he wasn’t going to underestimate himself like that. He might really faint still. He wasn’t scared of a lot of things. But he didn’t like insects. 

And now bloody pieces of teeth that came from his own head. 

“Just a little bit more okay?” Dr. Lee pulled a kleenex from the side table and gently wiped at the corner of Seungyoon’s eyes. Then the side of his mouth. 

Great. He was crying  _ and  _ drooling. 

How attractive. 

Mortified beyond belief, his mind went over matter the next few minutes that he was surprised it was finally over. 

“Okay, bite on this.” It was a piece of gauze. 

Half of his face was still numb, so his tongue felt thick and the gauze felt ginormous. 

“You okay?” Dr. Lee stooped a bit so they were eye level. 

So handsome. And gosh, his shoulders were so broad. 

Oh, Dr. Lee was getting taller and taller. What were those white dots—

*

“Seungyoon? Kang Seungyoon.” 

Someone was chafing his hand. So warm. 

He opened his eyes and saw a worried looking Dr. Lee. 

“There you are.” The dentist grinned, squeezing Seungyoon’s hand. 

“You fainted.” 

“I did?” The gauze in his mouth gave him the most unattractive lisp. Fuck. He was ready to faint again and never regain consciousness. 

Seungyoon sat up, assisted by Dr. Lee. Apparently it was quite possible to faint while sitting. Or Seungyoon was just that special. 

“Your friend Jaebum is outside. He was quite worried.” 

His head snapped up. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He warbled. 

Dr. Lee’s eyes crinkled again, dimples appearing charmingly under his cheekbones. Seungyoon felt his face heat up in mortification. 

“Are you okay to stand?” 

Seungyoon nodded, fighting the urge to buy a plane ticket to Poland and live under an assumed name forever. 

Dr. Lee hovered over him, making sure he was steady enough and there wouldn’t be another fainting episode. 

The dentist gave him home instructions, the usual. Don’t eat very hot food. Soft foods and liquids in the first thirty six hours, no sucking on straws— 

He was then escorted out to the lobby by Dr. Lee’s assistant. 

Seungyoon felt as if he missed an opportunity. He regretfully trudged to where Jaebum was sitting, lugging the paper bag of pain medications and antibiotics under his arm. 

“Ah… Seungyoon. You might wanna…” Jaebum pointed at his face. 

“What?” 

Jaebum kindly whipped out his phone and showed him the front camera. 

Yeah. Definitely no chance. Seungyoon didn’t stand a chance with Dr. Lee at all.

He had a line of dried bloody spit that tracked down the side of his mouth. 

Yep. No chance. 

But he could still fly to Poland and just raise bears there. 

*

After losing a good five pounds, he could finally eat normal food. He existed on soup and bread for the past two weeks, and he was having the most massive craving for caramel frappuccino (no straws rule sucked but at least he saved two turtles) and a ham and cheese croissant. 

“Oh hi, Seungyoon! Long time no see!” Rosie, the barista greeted him. 

“Hey Rosie! Can I get my usual please?” He missed this. 

“Ham and cheese croissant and a large caramel frappuccino with an obscene amount of drizzle, coming right up!” She called out. 

“An obscene amount of drizzle eh?” 

Seungyoon spun around and there he was. 

The man with the most perfect teeth and shoulders on earth. Who also apparently owned the longest pair of legs in South Korea. 

It was none other than Dr. ‘Open for me’ Lee. 

And hot damn he looked more gorgeous in street clothes than his scrubs, and Seungyoon was a sucker for a man in uniform, so that was saying something. 

“Dr. Lee.” Seungyoon croaked, throat dry. 

“Hello there, Kang Seungyoon.” The devil smiled. “Feeling better?” 

Oh yes. 

“Loads.” He answered. 

“You know what will make you feel even better?” Dr. Lee asked. 

_ Your dick in my mou— _

STOP IT. 

Kang Seungyoon you haven’t been laid in two years and it shows, he berated himself. 

“Have your coffee with me?” Dr. Lee asked. 

“But you’re my dentist?” Were dentists allowed to have relations with their patients? 

“Uh… no?” 

What? 

“Uhm… dude, I remember you prying my tooth from my skull pretty clearly.” Seungyoon pointed out. 

“Well yeah, but I was only covering for my older brother that week. I have my own practice.” Dr. Lee shrugged. “So technically, you’re not my patient and I’m not your dentist.” 

His mouth hung open. He was pretty sure Dr. Lee saw the extent of his handiwork with how far it gaped. His brain struggled to keep up with the conversation. 

“So does that mean… uh…” 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, it’s a yes.” Dr. Lee answered. “And for the record, you may call me hyung.” 

“What if I was thinking of asking you to marry me?” Seungyoon blurted stupidly.

Seunghoon’s eyes were glinting. “Well. I don’t know. Why don’t you ask me how I like my eggs in the morning first?” 

His brain suddenly sped up like a freshly upgraded gaming pc. 

“Okay hyung.” 

*

“The egg question is useless when you don’t have eggs, Kang Seungyoon.” 

Seungyoon did ask. 

And it was morning. After a lot of coffees and dinners, the egg question finally came up.

And he didn’t have eggs. 

“You’re lucky I like you more than I like eggs.” Seunghoon started rummaging through Seungyoon’s pantry to cook them breakfast. 

“Don’t lie. You like me a lot.” Seungyoon pouted. 

The older seemed to consider. 

“I guess I do… since I saw the inside of your mouth and look at us, we’re still dating.”

“HYUNG!” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- based on my experiences with my own Dr. Lee. (He does kind of look like Hoony too)  
> \- no i didn’t get to ask him how he liked his eggs. :(  
> \- but he did see deep into my soul.  
> \- scold me pls


End file.
